


A Deal

by CaveOfChaos



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Eerie vibes, Gen, Minor Violence, SPOILERS FOR CONVERGENCE EP 3, SPOILERS FOR LATE ARC 2 MAIN CAMPAIGN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveOfChaos/pseuds/CaveOfChaos
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LATE IN EP 3 AND SPOILERS FOR LATE IN ARC 2 OF THE MAIN CAMPAIGN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!Don't spoil yourself, ep 3 was really good and you should listen to the main campaign :))A crumpled form isn't dead enough. Cast away isn't gone enough.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Deal

The broken corpse of the spider creature was smothered under the mass of beams entangled in flesh and blood. A low “Death is the only way out” echoed across the hazy landscape.

The slowly pulsing heart of the Spidebur gave out into the darkness it had taken it’s victims to. The monster was dead, defeated at last. After months of it toying with the adventurers' brains, it was curious how they didn’t crumble into a broken mess he could eat away the life force of.

But, they didn’t. There was something off about them. It was the blinding light that crossed the skies as they fell into his den. Was it a gift from the gods? Or maybe even the demons? 

His neighboring folk came and tossed his body as if it were nothing, setting up a new nest. Was that all he was good for, a new nest? 

Even in his dead state, his mind echoed through the actions of his past. The creature who had raised him was long gone, he had eaten them himself. He remembered the screams of every single victim, even as the faces drained away into a memory he couldn't quite reach. How the tangled forms chased the next victims. Sometimes there were too many and he had to clean them out.

And now someone was in his nest.

He missed them. Not the people, not the smiles. The slow realisation, the loss of hope, the fear that coursed through them. The screams. That feeling one of his killers had inflicted upon him, the loss of friends, the pain. It made him overjoyed his victims felt that way as he destroyed their brains. Even as his crumpled body was stabbed by the glistening crystals poking out beneath the fog, he felt something. Something he shouldn’t have. He was dead. He should not feel anything. But yet he relieved those memories.

“Don’t you want it back?” A voice echoed in what should have been his empty concussions. “The fear? The screams?”

He felt a nod course through him even though he couldn’t move his body.

“Your work of tricks is only rivaled by my own, my son.” The ticking of clocks surrounded his shell of a form. “Join me. And together, we can stop them, them all, once and for all.”

The clocks ceased. Silence fell. Who was this trickster? Should he join with it? Stop who? The buzzing of silence pierced his nonexistent form. He couldn’t take it anymore. THe overwhelming silence was deafening.

“Yesss. I will join you. But what should I call you?” The clocks resumed, if he could, he would have let out a sigh of relief.

“You may call me Ob’nockshai.”


End file.
